影愛: Kage Ai
by Panda Mistress
Summary: AU The GoM were horrified when they witnessed Kuroko's soul being taken away by an unknown force. Determined to save their friend, the GoM complied to the rules of this incongruous game. Betrayals are made, trust is slowly diminishing, and their friendship seems to be lost. But this game is something that will either save Kuroko, or destroy him for good. Overprotective!GoM x Kuroko


**Hey guys! This is my first KnB Fanfic! :D I had this idea for a while now and I just had to write it down so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Criticism is allowed if it helps me improve my writing. **

**Reviews would also be nice... just a thought xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, just the plot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why did you Leave?**

_:Day 0: _

"Hey Kuroko! Where are you heading off too?" Seirin's coach, Aida Riko, called to the former sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, who was walking in the opposite direction than rest of the team.

The bluenette adjusted the sports bag which hung on his right shoulder and turned his head so that he could look at her. "It'll just be for a while. I want to visit this place before we head for the Winter Cup."

Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's new light and teammate, directed his attention to his companion, who was now only a few steps behind him.

"Kuroko! You ditching us already? Mmm, the nerves must be getting to you too..." The red-head clenched his fists and narrowed his brows. "This is it... Everything we trained for is just a few ways ahead..."

"Hey, what's with this non-Kagami like attitude?" Kiyoshi Tepei came up from behind Seirin's ace and slung his arm playfully over his shoulder, causing the red-head to leap in surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean? And don't sneak up behind people! It's bad enough with Kuroko going around and doing that!" Kagami shouted in defense.

The misdirectioner stared at his light. "So mean," He replied in his quiet voice before turning back around and walking off.

Kagami blinked and a vein appeared on his forehead. "Th-that little runt... Mocking me this early in the morning already, huh?" Steam was practically rising off of his head.

The Iron Heart placed a hand on the -now pissed off- red-head, ruffling his hair in the process. "Now now, you shouldn't get worked up over that. That's just Kuroko being Kuroko. Besides, you should be saving up that energy for the games." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Kagami's eyes flickered towards his senpai and sighed before straightening himself back up. "You say some wise things sometimes." He scratched his head in exhaustion before looking back to the spot where Kuroko was last seen.

"Kuroko... You're going to _that _place, huh?" The red-head breathed out, not noticing the uneasiness that was slowly creeping up his skin.

_Something was coming._

* * *

The bluenette raised his head to look up at the now-closed Teiko Middle School building. The chains on the school gates weren't locked up properly, so it was easy for Kuroko to slip in. Plus the addition of his misdirection made it so no one saw him enter.

A light breeze blew at the phantom player's hair, making it brush against his forehead. He squinted and attempted to look past his bangs and at the school where the Generation of Miracles were first-born.

_Why did everything have to happen like this? _Kuroko frowned and brought a hand up to his head, shielding his eyes from his bangs. The intensity of the breeze picked up, blowing the away the fallen leaves that were scattered around the school grounds.

Kuroko didn't move an inch as the red, brown, and yellow spun in the air and then up into the sky, where the wind blew them away from Teiko Middle School. It was if the leaves were Kuroko and his teammates, first clumped together in a pile at the place where they were first brought out, then spiraling out of control once a situation was brought upon them. Later on, that same problem would make them all part ways, probably never setting sight on each other again.

As the minutes passed, Kuroko lost track of time and suddenly found himself staring at his old middle school for more than five minutes. The bluenette gave a hefty sigh and re adjusted his bag strap. _I must've spaced out. The team must be wondering where I am right now, it's best not to keep them waiting._

Kuroko nodded to himself and turned his back to the school, unknowing that there was another presence besides his own in the area.

"Eh? Kurokocchi?" The familiar voice rung in Kuroko's ears as he lifted his head and met up with golden-yellow eyes.

"Kise-kun, hello."

The blonde player's face lit up when he recognized his former teammate standing there. Kise then broke into a sprint, his right hand clutching the strap of his sports bag and the other waving energetically. "So it _was _you after all! Yay!"

Kuroko was then grabbed by the copy-cat and brought into a giant bear hug, with Kise rubbing his face into his blue hair.

"I haven't seen you in _ages, _Kurokocchi! How've ya been?" His giggly voice muffled against the bluenette's head.

The misdirectioner gave another heavy sigh. "I'm doing fine, Kise-kun. Now would you please let go of me?" He wasn't going to put up with Kise's childish acts, not today at least.

Kise halted what he was doing and blinked at the smaller boy. "Ehh, you seem to be in a grumpy mood today, Kurokocchi." He then released him and took a step back, while pushing his bangs away from his face.

"What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing!' 'cause I know that its definitely not 'nothing'." The golden-eyed boy lowered his hand and placed it on his hip, signifying that he wasn't going to back down.

Kuroko, however, avoided his gaze and instead stared at the ground, anxiety creeping up his skin. "... Why are you here?"

The copy-cat suddenly narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You're trying to avoid my question." He then proceeded with a sigh and slowly closed his eyes. "I don't know why I'm really here. I guess I had this feeling that I should visit this place before the Winter Cup. You know, for good luck."

It was then that bad feeling Kuroko felt got worse. _What? But that was the same reason I was brought here. _"Kise-kun..." His voice came out softly.

"Hmph. So you two are here as well." Another presence entered the vicinity, surprising the two remaining players.

The bluenette looked up and saw... a pink stuffed elephant, sitting in the palms of a man with wrapped fingers.

"Midorima-kun, hello." Kuroko greeted.

The newcomer narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up with his free hand. "Kuroko, Kise, what are your intentions for coming here today?" He said with a serious tone.

Kuroko and Kise exchanged glances before answering. "Midorimacchi..." The blonde suddenly said aloud. The situation between the three of them got problematic as another gust of wind came and went.

"... What? Is there a reason why you two are quiet?" The long-range shooter frowned and his eyes flickered back and forth between the duo.

It was then Kuroko decided to speak up. "Well you see... Kise-kun and I had this feeling that we _had _to come here today, before the Winter Cup." As the bluenette said each word, he could feel the temperature around him dropping.

Midorima was impassive as he stood his ground and stared past his former teammate and at the school.

"... Heh... What a coincidence... That was why I came to this spot as well, and that Oha Asa said that I'll be experiencing something 'out worldly' today."

Kuroko suddenly stiffened and felt his stomach drop. _No way... Why can't I shake off this uneasiness? It's starting to worsen by the minute. _

Kise raised a brow. "Eh? That _is _strange. You don't think that the _rest _of the gang will show up... Do you?" The blonde shivered.

"Hmph, ridiculous." The tsundere spat out. "But, I _did _feel that something was off when I got up this morning. Almost like fate was messing with me."

The three stared at each other in silence.

It was then _another _voice joined in.

"... You guys are so freaking loud."

All eyes went to the large tree just to the left of Kise. Its trunk was wide, and so was its branches, only a few leaves remained on it. Sitting on one of the branches, was a tanned boy with dark blue hair, he was leaning against the trunk with his sports bag on his lap.

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted in surprise.

Kuroko glanced up at the relaxing boy. "Hello, Aomine-kun."

The green haired tsundere said nothing but nodded his head, acknowledging Tōō's ace player, while clutching his pink elephant.

Aomine frowned and sat up, scratching his head. "Ah, can't I just one day where I can sleep peacefully?" The boy then swung his legs around, letting it dangle from the branch before grabbing his bag and leaping back down to solid earth.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Aomine smirked.

Kuroko kept his emotionless posture. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk suddenly vanished and he stiffened his pose, a frown appearing on his lips. "What did I look like I was doing? I was obviously taking a nap."

"But in a place such as this?" Midorima inquired. The other two kept their silence as they waited for a response.

Aomine, however, started to look pissed off. "Tch, I could say the same for you guys, way to have a team reunion before we all crush each other at the Winter Cup."

Kise held out his hands in an attempt to calm the former ace of Teiko. "Aominecchi... Let's all try to be friendly with each other..." Kuroko nodded in agreement, tightening the grip he had on his sports bag.

The tanned player glared at the blonde and then huffed. "Hmph, you guys aren't even worth my time." Grabbing his belongings, he started to make his way towards the school gates.

"Wait."

The small boy's voice rung out across the yard, halting the taller boy in his tracks. "You never answered my question."

Aomine turned around to face his former shadow. "Did I? Huh, well, I just thought that this place was the closest to take a snooze at before the games. Happy now?"

Although he stated his reason without any stuttering, Kuroko knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth. But for some scary reason, Kuroko knew _what _the other half of the truth was.

The school gates suddenly gave an eerie squeak that echoed around the silent foursome.

"Oh? Looks like we have some company, Atushi."

Two figures emerged from the other side of the entrance; a very tall boy with violet hair reaching his shoulders and beside him was a smaller boy with heterochromatic eyes and red hair.

Now the ominous feeling that Kuroko had felt in the beginning had gotten worse, the entire vicinity of the school area had dropped to an unbelievable temperature and he suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, a pain starting to form in his chest.

But then the phenomenon was gone, the temperature and the pain disappeared and that frightened Kuroko as he straightened himself up and dropped his arms to his side.

"A-Akashi-kun... Murasakibura-kun... Hello." The bluenette tried to keep his voice calm and composed as he addressed his former Teiko teammates.

The red-head's lips curved up into a smirk and he entered the school grounds. "Hello, Tetsuya," he then looked at the remaining players, "Everyone, it seems like you all had the same idea as I did." Akashi then flicked his eyes to the side to indicate the purple haired giant. "Atushi was also on his way here too. We just happened to cross paths."

Murasakibara slowly nodded his head in agreement. Kuroko held his breath.

But while all of this was happening, an unidentified force quickly surrounded the school area. Its presence has not made itself known... Yet.

As Kuroko breathed out, he slowly shut his eyes and began walking to the gates. "It was nice to see all of you again. Now, please excuse me, my team must be waiting..." After what had happened after the Middle School Championship, Kuroko felt awkward hanging out with the Generation of Miracles.

"U-umm! Kurokocchi?"

The bluenette halted in his tracks and turned towards the blonde who called his name. "Yes?"

Kise had a pained look on his face as the next words escaped his lips. "I know it's been a while since all of us had gotten together... But why did you suddenly leave in the middle of the championship game while we were in Teiko?"

There it was. The topic that Kuroko wanted to avoid talking about. He had buried that memory way in the back of his mind so that he couldn't be reminded of every again.

But now it seems like he'll have to dig it up.

The bluenette's eyes scanned the area and he relaxed his stiffened shoulders.

"... Do you really want to know the truth?"

The rest of them gave a curt nod, interested in what their former phantom player was going to tell them.

"Well, each of you guys has an ability that you excel in and that was what made you a member of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko continued on. "But those abilities made you see basketball as something that you could win at, every single game. It made you think that you're just wasting your times crushing opponents that are considered 'weak' to you."

The group was silent, so Kuroko took that as a sign to move on.

"I love basketball. It was something that I could have fun in, whether its winning or losing. But you guys didn't seem like you were having a good time at all." By this point, Kuroko could feel the tears threatening to pour out.

"It upsets me when you guys took _pity _on the other team and scored a point in _for _them when it was already clear that you won." The bluenette clenched his right fist together. "Why would you do something like that? The opposing team wanted to do their best to their own ability. But you completely _broke _them." Kuroko frowned and clenched his other fist.

"I left because I felt that you guys have changed. Changed from the friends I knew who loved the sport, to these players who only look at basketball as a sport to find stronger opponents."

By the time Kuroko finished, tension quickly rose between the former teammates, but it was Aomine who broke that silence.

"H-heh... T-Tetsu... Was that how you saw us this whole time?" Aomine's voice shook as he took in all of Kuroko's confession. The smaller boy said nothing as he continued staring at the gang.

"... Tetsuya, how would you describe us in our current state?" The Generation of Miracles former captain asked.

Kuroko's eyes lit up in surprise as Akashi threw that question at him. "... I have no reason to answer that question." He stated in a monotonous voice.

His reply made Akashi raise a brow. "Are you disobeying me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned his head to look at him. "Akashi-kun isn't my captain anymore, so what is the reason to?"

"... Hmm." Akashi was getting annoyed.

"Kurochin, I think I know what you would call us~" Murasakibara finally spoke up.

"Eh? And what would that be, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise asked the purple haired giant anxiously.

Teiko's former center turned to Kuroko, and with his usual bored eyes, he said the words, "You think we're monsters, Kurochin."

As the statement echoed all around the six Generation Miracles, a loud _boom _was heard from above, signifying a storm.

Kuroko's eyes darkened as he lowered his head. "... I... didn't specifically _say _that you guys were monsters..." But he knew, that once the GoM were on the court, they would suddenly _change _into heartless beasts who would _slaughter _their opponents with a wide ranged score.

Midorima stayed silent the entire time and then finally began to speak. "Kuroko. Did you really hate us _that _much? Hmph. Well then you should've said something so that we would've left you alone." The green head scoffed.

Aomine suddenly snapped and grabbed Midorima's collar, anger flashing in his eyes. "What? Are you and idiot Midorima?! We were his _friends _back then! Why would we just 'leave him alone'?! God damnit!"

"A-Aominecchi! C-calm down!"

"Ya... Don't get angry, Minechin~"

"Daiki, if you continue acting like a repulsive monkey, then I'll have a punishment waiting for you once you get back."

"..."

Midorima's facial expression still had that determined look on as Aomine stopped with the insults.

He then glared at the tsundere and forcefully pushed him away.

"Tch. Hey, Tetsu." He adressed the surprised bluenette. "I..." Aomine gritted his teeth and inhaled, "I still... I still don't know why you think of us as no longer your friends. Sure back in the past we played games together, but what I don't get is why you're upset."

"... You still don't understand?" Kuroko let out quietly.

"I only understand that you're upset because we keep on winning games, is that right? But was it our fault that we got this much power? Hmm, was it, Tetsu?" Aomine frowned.

Everyone stayed silent as they all stared at Kuroko, waiting for an answer.

"W-well... I-" Before Kuroko could get a chance to finish his statement, the temperature suddenly dropped and the sky turned to a dark, murky color. Something was wrong.

"Wh-what? Why is it suddenly c-cold?" Kise shivered and glanced up at the sky, which the rest the members also did.

A thundering _boom _erupted from the sky and the GoM flinched.

"... Mmm, this doesn't seem normal. I wonder what is going to happen." Akashi mused.

Another _boom _followed the first, this time, slightly shaking the ground underneath their feet.

_"... Generation of Miracles... You all... should quit basketball while you're at it." _An abnormal voice echoed around.

Kuroko stared in shock as he heard the words that brought him back to the worst memories. _Quitting... basketball? I would... never do that._

"Who's sick prank is this and what gives you the right to play it on us?" The emperor called out menacingly, which sent a shiver down the GoM's spine.

_"... Heh. Prank? Oh how you young ones don't know what trouble you're in for. Especially after all you did to hurt... him." _After hearing the voice again, Kuroko noted that this mystery person was actually _five _people whose voices are interlaced with each other.

"'Him'? And who do you think we hurt?" Midorima narrowed his eyes and pushed his spectacles up. Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise nodded in agreement, eyes also matching the green heads.

_"... Fools. You all are fucking fools!"_

Suddenly the sky above them flashed, as if someone took a picture with the flash on. Following that, a suspicious black mist floated down and was then hovering in front of the unknowing small boy.

Akashi's eyes widened and he whipped his hand out towards Kuroko. "Idiot! Get away from that thing Tetsuya!"

But the emperor's cries didn't reach the phantom man quick enough as the black mist was then shot into Kuroko's gaping mouth.

His eyes widened, a large amount of whites showing, he gave a violent cough and his hands suddenly went up to his throat, clutching it. Another spasm went through Kuroko as he let out a gasp and his eyes rolled back into his head, falling.

"Tetsu!"

"Kuroko?!"

"Kurochiiin!"

"Kurokocchi?!"

"Tetsuya!"

His name was called out by his former teammates as they all raced to catch him before his head hit the cement.

"H-hah!" Kise skidded on the concrete and caught the falling bluenette and rested his head against his forearm.

"K-Kurokocchi! Wh-what happened?!" The blonde shouted nervously, slightly shaking the latter. The rest of the gang knelt by him, desperately trying to wake up the small boy.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't _breathing_.

"Hey! What did you do to Tetsuya?!" Akashi raised a fist and shouted angrily at the sky.

_"... Eh? Us? Fufufu... Let's just say that he'll be with us for the time being."_

Another flash lit up the sky and soon, five shadowing figures stood before the Generation of Miracles, their identity unknown.

_"Hey... Do you really want him back? I mean, didn't you see how badly you all were treating him?" _The five figures let out a chuckle.

Aomine gritted his teeth and stood up, fists clenched. "Tch. Like hell we want him back! What do you guys know about Tetsu anyway?! He did nothing wrong!" His voice suddenly got caught in his throat as he whispered the next few words. "H-he... never does anything wrong..." The ace brought a hand up to his face.

"Kurokocchi...! W-wahh!" Kise let out a wail and soon tears fell on Kuroko's peaceful face. The blonde brought the bluenette's face up and hugged his head tightly. "A-Aominecchi is right! Kurokocchi does _nothing _wrong! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

The other three stood silently as they gathered their own thoughts about the current situation, but still had that pissed look on their face.

"... Are you not going to give Tetsuya back?" Akashi demanded, eyes narrowed and full of a never-ending hatred.

_"... Hmm, well, there is one way to get him back. If you, the Generation of Miracles really deserve him or not." _

The shadowy figures, one-by-one, raised their arm and a glow emitted from the palm of their hands. The glowing suddenly flew towards the GoM and then fell to the base of their feet.

Sitting on the concrete was a bracelet, each indicating their respective owners color. On the center, was a huge sparkling diamond that radiated the colors of the rainbow.

_"We'll make you a deal, Generation of Miracles, play our game. And we might consider returning your teammate back to you. The rules of the game is simple, each quest is given a time limit of twenty-four hours, the number of quests for you all to conquer is still unknown at the moment."_

Akashi raised a brow and placed a hand on his hip. "Oh? So this is a survival game? How interesting..."

_"Heh, that's right. Now, all of you pick up the bracelet that is sitting on the ground in front of you."_

The members did as they were told and stared suspiciously at the item. "What does this thing do, exactly?" Midorima grumbled.

_"We were getting to that. By snapping on the bracelet, you all are transported to Kuroko's mind, the site where the quests are taking place at. The rest of the rules will be explained at the said area." The five figures chuckled to themselves in amusement of all of this._

"... Everyone... I wanna save Kurochin." Murasakibara announced seriously, which the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

Kise stared at Kuroko's face before setting him gently on the cement and standing up. "Sorry, Kurokocchi, for getting you into this mess."

"Hmph, we _will _get him back." Midorima said, a frown appearing on his lips.

_"It seems like you all have made your resolution. So be it."_

One-by-one, the Generation of Miracles snapped on the bracelet, which made a _click! _sound. Then, they were gone.

The five figures stood staring at the remaining member.

_"... Akashi Seijuro. We have a feeling that you still require some information?"_

The emperor chuckled and raised his chin. "Why are you doing this to Tetsuya?"

The group stayed silent for a while until answering.

_"Kuroko-"_

_"Kurokocchi-"_

_"Tetsu-"_

_"Kurochin-"_

_"Tetsuya-"_

_"-was precious to us too. We never wanted any harm to him." _The voices said simultaneously.

Akashi raised a brow at what he just heard. _They all called Tetsuya a different way... _"What are your true identities?" The emperor called out, his suspicions rising.

The shadowy creatures said nothing as the second shortest member of the gang raised a hand. Almost in sync, Akashi's own hand began to move on its own.

"Wh-what is this?" He demanded as his fingers clasped itself around the bracelet and moved towards his wrists.

_"Seijuro, I think it is time for you to join the others." _The one controlling the emperor's hand called out.

The red head gritted his teeth as the bracelet snapped on and, just like the others, he vanished, on his way into Kuroko's mind.

_"..."_

As soon as the remaining member left, the shadows that were hiding the mysterious gang's face disappeared, revealing a much _older _Generation of Miracles. The only difference was, their faces were gaunt, and it seems like they rarely smiled.

_"Hmm, you asked us who we are. Well, we are the infamous Generation of Miracles of course. But that was in the past. Now, we are known as the Generation of Calamity."_

* * *

**So how was it? I know it was kind of lengthy... but hey, at least I got through with it :P **

**And if you didn't catch it, the 'GoC' explained that the rest of the rules will be told next chapter so please don't be confused.**

**P.s. So sorry with a cliffhanger, and its on the first chapter too! Dx But if you've read my other fanfics, you'd know that this is how I roll :D**

**Until next chapter~ **


End file.
